You Used to be
by putraerae
Summary: Hitsugaya cemburu dengan Ichigo sehingga terjadilah 'banjir darah'. Author masih newbie. Warning inside.


**A/N: **Minna san~ xD Ini pertama kalinya Rae nulis di fandom Bleach + newbie di fanfiction. Dan yang pasti, pairingnya kesukaan Rae, IchiHitsu XP Tapi, karena ga tau kesambet apa, nulisnya malah jadi...murder gitu u,u Yaudah, mohon sarannya ya~ Arigatou.

_.  
><em>

**Genre: **Suspense, Crime, a little bit Romance

**Warning: **AU *banget -_-V*, CharaDeath, No Lemon

**Disclaimer: **Kalo Bleach pemutih di rumah ada u,u Ini punya Tite Kubo-sama sih.

* * *

><p><em>"You used to be all that I had.<br>Now you're just not what I need"_

Siang hari di musim panas yang sangat cerah di kota Karakura. Aku hanya berjalan tanpa tujuan. Aku merasa bingung.

Ada satu hal yang terngiang-ngiang di benakku. Bukan, bukan tentang pr untuk liburan musim panas. Aku adalah siswa teladan di sekolahku, jadi tidak mungkin aku mempersoalkan hal sesepele itu. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu-tidak, bukan itu. Seseorang.

Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia adalah orang yang menjadi kekasihku. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang dia. Tunggu, bagaimana jika aku mengunjunginya. Aduh, Toushirou, bagaimana sih kau ini. Seharusnya kau memikirkan hal itu sejak tadi. Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan yang ramai, menuju apartemen tempat dia tinggal.

.

.

.

Setalah sampai di depan tempat tinggalnya, aku segera memencet bel yang berada di pintu. Oh, jangan salah sangka dahulu. Kau kira tubuhku-saking pendeknya-tidak sampai untuk memencet belnya? Ha ha, lelucon yang lucu sekali!

"Masuk!" Kata Ichigo dari dalam sambil membukakan pintu untukku. Aku segera memasuki apartemen yang cukup luas itu.

"Kau ada perlu apa sehingga mengunjungiku?" Kata Ichigo sambil mengecup keningku.

"Ah...mmm...tidak. Aku...hanya merindukanmu." Kataku. Aku tahu, di pipiku pasti muncul semburat merah.

"Aih, kau manis sekali, Hitsugaya-kun~" Kata Ichigo.

"Kau ini~" Balasku.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya, mau beli makanan dulu." Kata Ichigo, lalu dia keluar.

"Oke!" Kataku.

Aku hanya terdiam. Ah, membosankan kalau menunggu hanya dengan diam. Bagaimana...kalau aku fudul sms Ichigo? Kebetulan sekali, hpnya ketinggalan di meja tamu. Lalu, aku segera memfudulnya.

.

.

.

Kebanyakan smsnya adalah sms dariku. Tapi, mataku tertuju pada satu sms yang sangat menusuk.

from: Rukia-chan

Aku menyayangimu :*

Itu...sangat menusuk hatiku. Bagaimana tidak, Ichigo adalah pacarku. Pacarku. Aku langsung cemburu padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Kata Ichigo sambil membawa 2 bungkus makanan cepat saji. Aku hanya terdiam dan lesu. Lalu aku menyambar bungkus makanan untukku.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Kurosaki." Jawabku berbohong. Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, pacarku berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita.

Aku merasa kesal dalam hati. Dan aku merencanakan untuk menuju ke kediaman Rukia malam ini. Dan...melenyapkannya-keduanya.

.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam. Aku sudah bersiap untuk mengendap-endap ke rumah Rukia. Aku telah berhasil membohongi onii—Momo Hinamori. Demi apapun, aku sangat kesal setelah membaca sms Ichigo tadi siang.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah Rukia. Aku mengintip jendelanya. Anak yang aneh, bahkan tidak menutup gorden jendelanya malam hari. Dan, terlihat jelas dari situ, bibir Ichigo melumatkan bibir Rukia. DHEG! Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. Ichigo, orang yang paling kusayangi, telah membohongiku! Aku sangat ingin masuk dan menyabet mereka berdua. Segera aku dobrak pintu rumah Rukia. Kuhancurkan pintunya dengan Hyourinmaru-ku yang ku bawa. Terdengar jelas teriak ketakutan Rukia. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk masuk. Akhirnya, aku berhasil merubuhkan pintu tersebut. Aku segera berlari menuju mereka.

"KUROSAKI! MENGAPA KAU MEMBOHONGIKU?" Teriakku.

"T...T...Toushirou, a...aku b...bi...bisa menjelaskannya." Kata Ichigo ketakutan. Sedangkan Rukia hanya terdiam. Dasar wanita jalang! Aku muak dengannya. Segera, kuayunkan hyourinmaru ke tubuhnya. Tepat sasaran! Ia mengenai dada Rukia. Rukia pingsan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Ichigo berteriak "Aku akan menjelaskannya, Toushirou!"

"Menjelaskan apa, hah? Bahwa kau lebih mencintai wanita jalang ini daripada aku? Hah?" Kataku sambil menunjuk Rukia.

"Bukan begi..." Terlambat, Ichigo! Dadamu sudah kutusuk. Aku yang menang dalam permainan ini! Segera, aku berlutut dihadapannya. Aku membelah perutnya. Ichigo tersontak kaget.

"DIAM!" Kataku sambil menusuk ubun-ubunnya. Ichigo pun berhenti bernafas. Lalu, kumainkan isi perutnya. Kucincang ususnya. Kukeluarkan hati dan lambungnya, lalu kucincang. Ah, kalau hanya perut sih, aku takkan puas. Kubelah dadanya, dan kurobek-robek paru-parunya. Kuambil jantungnya, lalu aku menusuknya dengan kencang. CRASH! Darah segar menyembur dari jantungnya. Wajahku penuh dengan darahnya. Kujilati seluruh darah yang ada di mukaku. Sekarang baru dada? Aku lupa 'memainkan' bagian kepala. Bagian yang kutunggu-tunggu. Kupukul tengkoraknya, kubentur-benturkan hingga retak. Kepalanya pun penyok. Kupatahkan tulang hidungnya, lalu kuambil otaknya. Persis seperti mengurus mumi. Setelah aku puas, aku meninggalkan tempat itu. Ah, masih ada 1 saksi yang belum kuhancurkan. Lalu kutusuk dada Rukia hingga darahnya muncrat. Aku ke kamar mandi di rumah tersebut untuk mencuci mukaku. Kulihat rambutku yang putih ternodai oleh merah darah. Ah, nanti pagi aku harus keramas. Paling hilang lagi. Lalu aku menghampiri mayat Ichigo.

"Dulu, kau satu-satunya yang kubutuhkan. Sekarang...kau adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak kubutuhkan!" Kataku sambil menusuk denyut nadinya dan membelah tangannya.

Setelah puas 'bermain-main' dengan mereka berdua, aku pun pulang ke rumah secara diam-diam. Dengan senyum yang puas—senyum psikopat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aduh, kok jadi Hitsunya ya yang main bunuh-bunuhan? Ichinya mati lagi. *padahal sendirinya yang buat**digebukkin Ichigo sama Hitsugaya fc* Gomennasai~ The last, **mohon reviewnya**~ :D


End file.
